


Dare to be Powerless

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Blackmail, Dark, Forced blow job, I just added some torture, LITERALLY, Non-Consensual, Powerlessness, but then so is the source material, from the marvel comic line called powerless, oral rape, so incredibly dark, sticks closely to canon, this is a rape fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of my favorite Marvel miniseries is the incredibly depressing Powerless storyline. In it, a man from the 616 wakes up in our world with memories of the comics and he keeps running into people from the 616 in his life as a therapist. The three people it focuses on are Logan Howlett, Peter Parker, and Matt Murdock.Missing scene from book 3 of 6 in Powerless, someone threatens to cut out Matt's tongue unless he proves it is useful.





	Dare to be Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Background for those who haven't read Powerless (I highly recommend it).
> 
> This fic is about Matthew Murdock, who does not have super senses but was blinded as a child and lost his father. He became a lawyer and took on a case defending Frank Castle for murder charges. The real murderer was Wilson Fisk, and in a daring move, Matt calls Fisk to the stand to testify. It...doesn't turn out well for him. Karen Page is his girlfriend and she was assaulted by one of Fisk's guys after admitting to Matt she was using heroin. Matt is trying to keep her alive, but she's in a coma. Then his apartment is burgled. He feels violated so he goes to box with Foggy, but an assassin is there instead. He threatens Karen and Matt finds her dead. He then gets kidnapped. My story picks up from there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Told in Omniscient limited (from Matt's POV), but never refers to Matt by name, just he/his for style purposes. The other character is called 'the man' or 'the assassin'.

He can’t see anything and he’s scared. Maybe in some alternate universe he can sense areas and obstacles. But in this world, the chemicals that blinded him when he was a child did nothing else.

It’s too easy for them to go after him. Fisk’s guys. They just pretend to Karen’s doctor and now he is in the car he got in voluntarily and he can’t see anything and he’s scared.

Maybe he’s used to not seeing anything. But Karen is dead now, the doctor (not doctor) said she was dead and it was all his fault. Why did he take on this case? Why did he have to defend Frank Castle when the guy wouldn’t admit he hadn’t murdered anyone?

And he called Wilson Fisk to the stand. Who in their right mind would do that? But Matt isn’t in his right mind, and this is where it’s got him. His home burglarized, his sparring match violated, and Karen killed.

His kidnapper is happy that Matt was so easy to trick. He takes Matt’s glasses and drops him in a cornfield in the middle of nowhere.

“I could do whatever I want to you and nobody would save you now. Do I cut off that silver tongue? Or maybe remove your eardrums? I can burn your fingertips off, starve the blind man of his ‘eyes’.”

“N-no please don’t,” he’s begging and it’s so pathetic.

“Mmm you do have such a pretty mouth. I’m sure you could convince me to let you keep it.” He can hear a whooshing noise and suddenly there is cool metal pressing against his cheek.

He’s panicking because he’s a lawyer and that’s his speech, the one thing that makes him special. “Please don’t cut out my tongue,” he says, making his eyes go wide.

“That’s not what I meant, Matthew,” the man says, amused. “You were probably an altar boy at some point. Yes, I’ve looked into you, Mr. Murdock. Very Catholic. I’m sure you’ve made some priests very happy.”

He knows what this man is talking about. Would it be worth it? Is his career more important than his dignity? He answers his own question as he sinks to his knees and reaches out for the man’s crotch.

The man grabs at his groping arm and leads it to his jeans.

He unbuttons and unzips the fly, then he pulls the pants down, along with the boxers.

He palms the man’s penis, getting a feel for its shape. He’ll have to convince the man to let him keep his tongue, so this must be perfect.

Closing his eyes, he brings his head closer. His hands stroke lightly at the penis, up and down, until his tongue knows where to go. It’s still awkward as he licks the veiny underside of the cock, but the man groans in pleasure so he continues, taking the head into his mouth and licking it, applying just the right amount of suction to draw out sounds of pleasure.

He swallows around it, tongue swirling all the while, as he takes more of it in. His gag reflex acts up and he ignores it, forcing himself to breathe through his nose. Soon he has deep throated the man and he hums and licks and swallows and tries everything he’s ever liked done to him, bobbing his head up and down.

The man grows impatient and grabs onto his short hair, dragging his head up and down at a punishing pace.

He won’t be able to talk tomorrow at the case. The case, how will he get back to it? It’s hopeless. His thoughts are interrupted when the man orgasms all over his face. He can feel the wet spurts around his mouth.

The man smears a hand with it and rubs it in his hair, paints his face. The man puts the dirty hand in front of his face and he licks instinctively. His eyes are on fire but they are filled with tears, tears that he imagines will cut clean lines through the crusted white semen on his face.

“Got that all on video, my pretty little lawyer,” the man says. “If you bother my boss again, that’ll be released to the public. It looks pretty consensual, so you’d expect this case to be overturned on account of conflict of interest. A messy break up with an employee of Wilson Fisk? A threat to overturn Fisk’s whole empire? I can get your talented tongue to say whatever I want right now. But I’m just going to leave you in this field. If we meet again, you’ll beg for death.”

He hears a car door closing and the engines traveling away. He’s lost. They’ve won. He actually **is** lost though, and has no idea how to return home.

The endurance it takes to get home is extreme. He doesn’t know how he made it to the Brooklyn Bridge. New York is loud and unfamiliar and his senses are overloaded as he attempts to make his way back to his law office.

But it’s too much and he’s covered in semen and he needs to sleep and not be here anymore. He finds an alleyway where he rests. But when he wakes up, there’s a single gait among thousands that tugs at his memory.

“Help me,” he says.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing. I was supposed to be working on a different fic, but I even procrastinate from that. I clearly have a weakness for alternate universes. Kudos and comment enough and I may reveal my secret identity ;P


End file.
